


Runaway Groom

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2018 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, barman Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron Week day 5: Firsts/Beginningsbarman Aaron AU





	Runaway Groom

“Whiskey, no ice. Actually, make it a double.”

“Rough day?”

“Could say that.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

Aaron put the drink on the bar in front of the guy and watched him down it in one big gulp.

“Another. Double.”

Aaron frowned but poured the guy his drink and again he knocked it all back at once.

“Another. Leave the bottle.”

“I don’t think so mate. Whatever your problem is, you won’t find the answer at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey.”

“This is a bar isn’t it? Where people pay to drink? I’m paying and I want to drink.” The guy said and dug two crumpled up 50 pound notes out of his pocket and dropped them on the bar.

“I’m not having you drink yourself stupid in my bar and then piss the wrong people off and get yourself killed.”

The guy rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said I wouldn’t mind if that happened. My life is over anyway.”

“And why is that?”

“I walked out of my own wedding.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows and took a good look at the guy. He was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie and blue handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket. He looked good. Even if his hair was a mess because he’d probably been running his hands through it a lot.

“Why? Don’t you love him?” Aaron asked.

“Him?” The guy asked confused.

“Well this is a gay bar… so I just kind of assumed…”

The guy looked around and only now seemed to notice the pride flags on the walls.

“Oh. I uh… this place was the first place I found that was open… I’m not gay.”

“That’s alright. I won’t hold it against you.” Aaron joked.

“I’m bisexual.” The guy said staring at the pride flag behind the bar. “I’m Robert and I’m bi.”

“Is that the first time you said it?” Aaron asked, friendly. He knew first hand how hard it was to actually say the words out loud. Let alone to a stranger in a bar.

“Yeah…”

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

The guy, _Robert_ , frowned.

“I uh… don’t know… I didn’t plan… I guess… yeah…”

“See, one good thing to happen today then.”

“Yeah… I suppose so.”

“Now talk to me. Why did you walk out of your own wedding?”

“I don’t know… I just… I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Bit late to realise when you’re standing at the altar isn’t it?”

Robert nodded.

“I just… couldn’t breathe. I had to get our of there. I pictured myself by her side for the rest of our lives and I… I didn’t like that picture.”

“Sounds to me like you got cold feet. Fear of commitment.” Aaron suggested, thinking back to when Ed had said those words to him. Right before Aaron had broken up with him.

“No. Chrissie… she’s great. She’s rich, she’s smart, she’s beautiful, she’s everything a guy could want. Should want.”

“But you don’t?” Aaron guessed.

Robert loosened his tie.

“I met her about five years ago. At a job interview. She’s my boss’ daughter. Or well… ex-boss by now probably.” He said sadly. “I started flirting with her to get the job. And it worked. Mainly because her dad fancied me too.”

Aaron snorted.

“Sure of yourself aren’t you?”

Robert shrugged.

“It’s true. I’ve used it to my advantage from day 1… I have the whole family wrapped around my little finger… but I’m just… tired.”

“Why didn’t you tell her that then? Or end things with her before today?”

“I don’t know. I just thought I could grin and bear it. That it’d be worth it in the end.”

“Worth what? Nothing is worth staying in a relationship that just isn’t working, trust me.” Aaron said, thinking about his own failing love life.

“What’s your story then?” Robert asked.

“Wait, since when are we talking about me?” Aaron asked laughingly.

“It’s better than me wallowing in self-pity here.”

“Alright. Well… I spent my teenage years living with my mum and step dad in a tiny village… where I met my first boyfriend. He was a little older and I thought we’d be together forever. Spoiler alert; I was wrong.”

Robert snorted.

“Yeah I have a few of those kind of stories too.”

“I thought we were talking about me now?” Aaron teased and Robert mimicked zipping his lips and motioning for him to keep talking. “Alright. Well, we broke up, he moved away and so did I a few years later. I got a shithole of a flat with my best mate in the big city and met a lot of people, kissed a lot of blokes… found a few that liked me enough to keep seeing me for a while… but nothing that lasted more than a couple of months.”

“Why not? You’re a good-looking guy and you’re nice enough to listen to my whinging.”

“That’s kind of part of the deal here isn’t it? Pour drinks and listen to people’s troubles.”

“Oh so you’re only being nice to me because you’re getting paid to do so? And there was me thinking you actually liked me.” Robert joked and if Aaron didn’t know any better he’d say Robert was starting to flirt with him.

“Yeah, sorry mate, I’m in it for the money.”

“Story of my life.” Robert said with a grin. His mood was definitely improving. “I finally meet a cute guy, and he doesn’t even like me.”

Aaron laughed.

“I didn’t say that.”

The bar was getting busier and even though a second barman joined Aaron behind the bar, he didn’t have much time to chat.

“Do you need a hand?” Robert asked when a large group of people walked into the already crowded bar and Aaron looked like he wanted to cry.

“Do you have experience with bar work?”

“Sure. I used to work in a club down in London and my step mum owns a pub. I can pour pints and make cocktails.”

Aaron considered his offer for a moment.

“Alright. Fuck it. My boss isn’t in tonight anyway. Come on.”

Robert joined Aaron behind the bar, took off his tie and suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

“What can I get you?” He asked a guy waiting to be served.

“Your number? A taxi to your place with you in it?”

Robert laughed.

“Maybe some other time. I’m trying to make a good impression here.”

“Too bad. I would’ve enjoyed getting to know you.” The guy sighed. “I’ll just have two beers then.”

“Coming right up.”

With a price list by the till as cheat sheet and a little help from Aaron on where to find everything, Robert found himself really enjoying the work.

And he and Aaron worked well together. Really well. So well that people mistook them for a couple. After a while they stopped correcting them.

“You don’t have to help clean up, you can just go home if you like.” Aaron said after the last customers had left.

“Home. I uh… don’t really have that anymore I think. I live with Chrissie. Well… lived.”

“She kicked you out?”

“I don’t know… I turned my phone off hours ago and I’m kind of afraid to turn it back on.”

“You’re going to have to face her sooner or later.”

“I know. But right now I vote later. As long as my phone is off I can pretend my life isn’t over.” Robert said, turning the switched off phone over in his hands. “I don’t suppose you know a cheap hotel around here?”

“My place is only about a 10 minute walk from here… and I have a comfy sofa. You can crash at mine until you figure out your next move.” Aaron offered.

“Alright. Thanks.”

A little over an hour later they walked into Aaron’s flat together.

“It’s not much… but it’s home. Do you want a drink? Beer? Tea?”

“No thanks. I’m actually pretty tired…” Robert trailed off, looking around the flat.

“Right. Of course. Sorry. The sofa folds out into a bed. My little sister sleeps on it from time to time and she says it’s comfy… I’ll grab a blanket and a pillow for you.”

“Thanks. Do you have something I can borrow to sleep in maybe? The suit isn’t that comfy.”

“Sure. I’ll find something. Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” Aaron said and disappeared into his bedroom before returning a few minutes later with a pillow and blanket and his favourite pair of trackies and a t shirt with the bar’s logo on it. “I hope it fits… the bathroom is through there, kitchen is there… and my bedroom is there. Don’t worry about being noisy, I can sleep through anything.”

Robert smiled.

“Good to know. And thanks again for letting me crash here.”

“No problem. Goodnight Robert.”

“Goodnight.”

Aaron tossed and turned in his bed, unable to shut his mind off enough to sleep. Robert had gotten under his skin and they’d barely known each other twelve hours.

“This is crazy.” He muttered to himself as he threw the covers off himself and walked into the living room. “Robert? Are you awake?” He asked and heard the sofa bed creak under the other man’s weight as he sat up.

“Can’t sleep either?”

“No…”

“Same here.”

“Want some company?”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Robert said and watched Aaron as he sat down beside him, knees touching. “I should be able to sleep like a baby after the day I’ve had but I just… can’t stop thinking.”

“Yeah… same here…” Aaron replied, studying Robert’s face and seeming to come to a decision. “I don’t usually do this but… fuck it.” He said and pressed his lips to Robert’s in a short, chaste kiss.

It took Robert a second to process what was going on but then he pulled Aaron back in by his t-shirt and kissed him, properly, before pushing him down on the bed.

The next morning Aaron woke up alone to a note on the table written on the back of an envelope.

_Thank you for everything. Last night was amazing. This is my number, call me. - Robert._


End file.
